


It's Only Natural

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Dark Newt Scamander, Dehumanization, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Omega Original Percival Graves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, mating instincts, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Percival Graves does not often panic.  In fact, it would be said by many of his aurors that he never panics.  He’s faced down criminals who had no qualms about maiming him, survived a war which by all reckoning should have killed him, and this is what gets to him?  No, he needs to calm down.  His heart is hammering, breathing rapid - he stumbles, steadying himself against the wall of the corridor.“Mr Graves?”Percival turns at the sound of his name, swaying on the spot.  A hand grips his shoulder.  He looks up at green eyes and red hair, freckles dotting a face creased with concern.“Scamander,” he rasps out.  “Doctor, I need a doctor.”Newt keeps him upright, but he doesn’t move.  “You’re in heat,” he says, and it’s not a question.





	It's Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Be a good omega before I use my cock to make you be one "+ Gramander + omega Percival, in conjunction with Day 6 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek event. Enjoy!

Percival Graves does not often panic.  In fact, it would be said by many of his aurors that he never panics.

It’s ridiculous.  He’s faced down criminals who had no qualms about maiming him, survived a war which by all reckoning should have killed him, and this is what gets to him?  His own body?

He needs to calm down.  His heart is hammering, breathing rapid - he stumbles, steadying himself against the wall of the corridor.  He needs to get to his office.  Or a doctor.  Yes, perhaps a doctor would be best.  A doctor could tell him why his suppressants failed; most importantly, a doctor could stop this before it consumes him.

There are aspects of being an omega that Percival doesn’t mind, some he even enjoys, but the heats - the fucking _awful_ heats - are not one of them.  He shakes his head to clear it, but it only increases his dizziness.  A doctor, where can he find - not here, there aren’t doctors at MACUSA.  He’ll have to go outside.  And then… somewhere with doctors.

Merlin, he’s going to die.

“Mr Graves?”

Percival turns at the sound of his name, swaying on the spot.  A hand grips his shoulder.  He looks up at green eyes and red hair, freckles dotting a face creased with concern.  Theseus’ little brother.

He lets out a breath of relief.  Newt can help him, he’ll know what to do.  He hates to be seen like this by anyone, but he’ll get over it so long as someone makes it stop.  He’s burning up, his mind is already hazy; he can’t take much more.

“Scamander,” he rasps out.  “Doctor, I need a doctor.”

Newt keeps him upright, but he doesn’t move.  “You’re in heat,” he says, and it’s not a question.

Graves squeezes his eyes shut and nods.  “Doctor.  Hurry.”  Every moment counts, he only has so long before his body can’t be stopped.

“It’s all right,” Newt soothes, finally moving to take action.  “I have exactly what you need.  In my case,” he explains to Graves’ questioning look.  “It will be faster, you don’t have much time.  I know what I’m doing, Mr Graves.”

Graves meets Newt’s earnest gaze, teetering on the edge of indecision - until he feels the first beads of slick starting to form, and he knows he’ll never make it to a doctor.

He nods and Newt moves at once, taking him around the waist and sweeping him into an empty room off the corridor.  Newt wastes no time, opening his case and guiding Percival down the steep staircase, into his private sanctuary.

It is dark at first, and Percival blinks, glad to have Newt steadying him.  He puts his weight against the other man, too fuzzy headed to care what image it makes to rely so heavily on him for support.  His strength is reassuring, and Percival is reminded that despite his lithe frame, he’s spent years in the field under demanding conditions, and it shows in his body.  Percival can’t help but wonder how that works - an alpha working so closely with animals, particularly ones which are threatened or vulnerable.  But Newt’s is such a gentle, calm strength that perhaps it makes sense.  Percival finds himself with no trouble imagining how his presence would be a comfort.

They descend into Newt’s little cottage, and Percival takes in a blur of scattered parchment, colorful bottles cluttering overfull shelves, and the distant sounds of Newt’s creatures as he’s led over to the bed.  He falls heavily, curling into the soft blankets and surrounding himself with Newt’s scent.  Soon this nightmare will be over, Newt will give him some potion or tonic and he’ll wake up himself.  He’ll figure out what went wrong with his suppressants.  All of this will be behind him, and they never need speak of it again.   He’ll be okay.

Newt rolls him onto his back while Percival groans in protest, not wanting to move.  Moving makes slick leak out of him, an awful squelching feeling that he never want to experience again in his life.  Newt quickly strips him of his shoes and his tie, loosening his collar before Percival can get himself together enough to protest.

“What - what are you doing?  Stop,” he says weakly.  “Fix this, Scamander.”

“Why?” he asks, and Percival looks up at him with pure disbelief.  He struggles to rise but Newt’s hands are firm on his shoulders, pressing him into the bed and sending a shiver down his spine.

“I don’t have time for -”

“You don’t have time for anything,” Newt interrupts.  “If you’d gotten help an hour ago, perhaps you’d have time.  But you’re already producing slick, aren’t you?”

The casual way he says it makes Percival flinch. He turns his head away but Newt looms above him, his presence seeming to grow and impressing on Percival just the situation he’s in - pinned in bed, an alpha above him, and in heat.

Newt never intended to help him.

His heart sinks, dropping straight through to his churning stomach.  He’s an idiot, a heat-dumb idiot who couldn’t even see an alpha looking at him like prey.  And now - he doesn’t know how long he has before the heat takes over, but it will.  He’ll be out of his mind, helpless with an alpha who lured him off and pinned him to a bed.  Newt could do anything to him - mate him, knock him up, steal his life away all because Percival had been a damned fool.

He lashes out, doing his best the throw Newt off and make a run for it, but he doesn’t even make it off the bed.  Newt catches his wrists and pins them to the mattress, trapping him like a helpless kitten as Graves jerks in his grip.  He should be able to get out of this easily, he’s fought bigger men - but the heat drains his strength, syphoning off every last ounce and funneling it straight into a building, raging _need._  He’s here in Newt’s bed, covered in his scent, and his body doesn’t want to fight any more.

He thrashes with renewed fury at the realization, but Newt takes it in stride.

“Shh, shh, calm down,” Newt says, frowning as though concerned that Percival is getting himself so worked up.  His tone is sweet yet firm, and it makes a growing part of Percival want to obey his every word.  “This is your nature, you’ll be happier when you accept it.  Suppressants only mask it for a while.  This is what every omega needs, deep down.”  Newt rubs his thumbs over the soft inside of Percival’s wrists, soothing him, and Percival shakes his head.

“Fuck you,” he snarls.  “What do you know?”

“A great deal,” Newt says, still infuriatingly calm.  “Omegas are animals, just like any other.  You’re driven by biology and instincts, you can’t fight it any more than my creatures can.  A nundu will always be a nundu, and an omega will always be an omega.  You’re built to submit, don’t struggle.”

“Is this how things work in England?  You’re all a bunch of fucking ass-backward imbeciles?”  The words are harsh, but the only thing behind them is desperation.  His body is too far gone.  His hole is loose and aching, chills racing along his limbs, and he twitches with the impulse to turn over and present himself so that Newt can mount him.

“This is how things work in nature.  Now, be a good omega before I use my cock to make you one.”

Percival moans and shakes his head, but Newt releases his wrists anyway.  The moment is precarious; Percival can almost picture himself rising up, shoving Newt away and hurling a curse to keep him at bay, running for it and locking himself in his office, safe and alone - but he doesn’t.  He doesn’t want to be alone, he doesn’t want to do anything Newt says not to.  Everything is falling from his grasp, his body, his life, all slipping through his fingers like water until he’s falling freely, confused and disoriented, wanting someone else to take charge and guide him back to safety.

Percival’s eyes flutter shut, and he exhales a shuddery breath.  He squirms on the bed, tossing his head back and forth as the heat envelopes him.

His clothes are too scratchy, he wants them off - and, oh, Newt is already helping him out of his pants.  Percival kicks them away hurriedly, rolling onto his stomach as soon as his legs are free so that he can offer Newt his ass.  He presses backwards, drawing his knees up under himself and spreading his legs wide, hoping that Newt will like what he sees, god, he needs Newt to want him.  His own little cock dangles between his legs and his hole is lax and dripping with slick; ready for an alpha’s cock.

Newt hums approvingly, laying a hand on him and spreading his ass, exposing his hungry, fluttery hole.  He aches so bad inside.  Newt squeezes his flesh and Percival moans, bucking his hips backwards in an attempt to make Newt take him.  He wants to be filled up and knotted, he wants it _now,_ he’s waited so long - he can feel beads of slick dripping down the insides of his thighs, why isn’t Newt fucking him?

“Please,” he begs, “please, _please_ Alpha, I need it, I need you inside, please may I have your knot, oh _please…”_  He’s barely aware of the words tumbling from his mouth, thinking only of Newt’s overwhelming scent and how empty his insides are.

“Oh, good boy,” Newt praises him.  He circles Percival’s rim with his thumb and sets off fireworks along his nerves, exploding into little starbursts behind his eyelids.  It’s not enough.  “I’ll take good care of you, don’t you worry.  Such a good little omega.”  Newt’s voice is like honey, flowing over Percival in warm, sweet waves until he’s lost in it.  He rocks with Newt’s hands, still massaging him, shivery and quivering beneath the touch and melting just like sugar.

Newt gets him all soft and loose before finally, _finally_ shifting to take his own straining cock out of his pants.  It makes his scent stronger, and Percival moans in appreciation.

Behind him, Newt laughs.  A moment later Percival feels the thick, blunt head of his cock nudging against his hole and he presses back to take it, chanting a mindless little litany of _“Please, please, please,”_ under his breath.

His soft hole offers no resistance, opening up like butter to welcome Newt inside.  In one long, smooth thrust Newt bottoms out, making Percival whine with relief at how well it stretches his hole, the ache just perfect to make his eyes roll back in his head.  His body grips Newt’s cock, trying to pulls it deeper even though it’s filled him up completely.  The action makes Newt groan.  He grips Percival’s hips hard, fingers pressing dusky little bruises into his pale skin, and drags his hips back before slamming forward in a brutal thrust.

Percival howls, but not in protest.  He scrabbles at the sheets as the alpha fucks him, overwhelmed and seeking purchase.  Everything in the world has narrowed down to Newt’s thick cock and the liquid pleasure he feels when it fill him; the rhythm of their bodies together as Newt makes a place for himself inside Percival, and nothing has ever felt so right.

He comes moments later.  His soft little omega cock spills clear fluid onto Newt’s sheets, and it makes Percival shudder and tense and cry as he’s fucked through it.  Newt grunts at the pressure around his cock, fucking him harder still.  Percival jerks, sensation spiking through him and just on the cusp of too much, but it doesn’t matter.  Newt will have him and do with him as he likes, and he isn’t going to stop just because the oversensitivity makes Percival cry.

Percival can feel Newt’s cock starting to thicken; barely noticeable at first, just enough to make the stretch a little sweeter with each thrust.  But the moment Percival feels it his entire being shifts.  He’s flooded with undiluted need, every cell craving a full knot nestled in his hole as though he were suffocating and craving air.  He fucks back against Newt and squeezes around his length, wanting to make it feel so good for him, trying to give him the best little omega hole he can to bury his cock in.

Newt groans in appreciation and to Percival’s delight his cock continues to thicken, swelling until he’s grunting with the effort of forcing it inside on each thrust.  If Percival were more aware the stretch might hurt, opening him so impossibly wide, but all he feels in that moment is bliss.  This is what his body is meant for, this is his purpose, and he loves it.

Newt’s knot catches - it tugs at his rim but Percival’s body refuses to let it go, keeping it snug inside where it belongs, and a moment later he can feel Newt’s release as he grinds against his insides, filling him up with thick, hot come.  Percival’s whole body goes limp, sagging against the bed in satisfaction as he’s filled.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Newt pants.  “I’ll fill you so deep - I’ll fill you up with pups, would you like that?  God, you’ll make such a good mama.”

Percival makes a quiet little mewl in response, too preoccupied with the way Newt’s knot rubs against his tender insides to really understand what he’s saying.  Newt rolls them over, wrapping his arms around Percival and pulling him flush against his chest as he settles on his side, surrounding Percival with his warm, strong body.  It makes his knot shift within Percival, just enough to send aftershocks dancing up his spine as a sloppy, come happy smile spreads over his face.

But even so, something nags at him.  He can’t quite grasp it through the hazy muddle of his thoughts, but something worries him…

He doesn’t want to raise pups alone.  That’s it.  He presses back against Newt with a tiny noise of distress, not knowing what to do, wriggling in his arms in an effort to get closer because he doesn’t want to be left alone.  He needs an alpha to help him, to make decisions for him, or he’ll be lost.  Clearly Newt knows better than him; he hadn’t thought it was time for pups, but Newt showed him he was wrong.  He needs help, he needs guidance.

_“Mm,”_ he tries, his tongue slow and his mind heavy.  “Be… be a mama?”

“That’s right,” Newt coos.  His hand finds Percival’s lower belly and rubs circles into it, making Percival shiver and relax.  “You’ll be so much happier that way.  No big responsibilities, no more nasty suppressants in your system.  Just being bred up nice and full.”

Percival squirms, not knowing how to voice his worry.  It sounds so nice, but… “Don’ wanna be alone,” he mumbles, and behind him Newt laughs.

“Oh, little darling, no.  You’ll stay here with me.  You never need to leave my case again, I’ll keep you nice and safe.  Don’t you know I take care of all my creatures?”  His breath brushes against the back of Percival’s neck, tickling that as yet untouched spot.  No one has ever touched him there - he’s never _let_ anyone touch him there, but this time it’s not his choice to make.  Newt’s lips find his mating gland, and Percival goes completely still.

He never thought this moment would come.  He had dreaded it before, feared it. But now he can’t remember why.

Newt’s teeth close over the back of his neck, and Percival’s spine melts like hot wax in Newt’s mouth.  Newt bites him hard, teeth digging into his flesh and bruising again and again, following it by lapping and sucking at the tender skin while Percival shivers, twitches, and lets Newt claim him.  He drools on the sheets while his body learns to crave Newt’s presence, his dominance, forgetting he ever had a life before this.  He’s not Director Graves anymore, he’s Newt’s little omega; bonded to him immutably, mated at last.  He can feel his body changing and settling, and he’s never felt so complete.

“You can live like a real omega now,” Newt murmurs to him.  “No more stress.  No unhappiness.  No thinking about the big, scary world.  You’ll stay here forever, with pups in your belly and a cock in your hole.  Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

Percival smiles.  He can’t disagree with his alpha - _his._ _His mate -_ so he nods.  He burrows closer and closes his eyes, content in his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
